Take Your Sin Away/Dialogues
Lena: Its nice and quite here, isn it ? Lena: Just like on Ha- AAAAAAAaaaaAAA...!!! Lena: What was that , its comming from that Church! Lena: Lets see whats going on. Chapter 1 Investigate Church... Lena: Oh God, , poor guy was totally smashed, i hope Andre will be able to indentify him. Lena: I see you already collect clues. Broke pieces and faded card.. Lena: Quick lets restore tham and catch this killer ! Examine broken pieces... Lena: That is metal cross, i dont know what do with that so.. Lena: Good idea , lets send it to Kim, she will know what to do. Examine faded card... Lena: Fast hand you have.. is that priest business card. Lena: Hahahaha, priest's have business cards, lets find this business priest. Talk to Father Green... Lena: Hello, we are from Fario PB. We investigate murder and found this card next to body. Father Green: Murder, how awfull, maybe God will forgive to killer for his Sin. Father Green: But about a card i an say anything i give it to everyone after Service in Church. Lena: O...k, thanks for your time Father. Lena: What next , without victim ID we c- Lena: Wait my phone is ringing.. Detective Hopper speak.. Andre: Lena, i got your victim ID, his name is Billy Francis, Coffee shop employee. Lena: Thanks Andre, now we know what to do next.. Investigate Coffee Shop... Lena: Anything usefull ?... Good job this tablet maybe will help us.. Lena: Oh lord, its locked, can you unlock it? If you manage to make text visible to this document maybe could tell us more about our victim. Examine faded document... Lena: Oh no , this is on of those... psycho tests. Lena: I have idea, lets send it to lab. Examine locked tablet... Lena: Wow, you unlock it faster than Peter... Yeah , lets send it fo analyses. Analyze psychology test... Lena: Anyone here? Angela: I am.. oh hello, , Detective Lena, Angela on your service. Angela: Psychology test you send to me is classic test of IQ and mind stadium. Created by Toby Baker, you shold talk to him . Lena: Thanks Angela, lets go ! Talk to Toby... Lena: Hello, Detective Lena, , we investigate murder of Billy Francis. Toby: Billy? He was here yasterday. He wanted to check his IQ and mind-stadium, ididnt ask why but now i think i should.. Lena: If he visit you probably had some issuse's. Toby: Maybe, but that all i can say. If i remember something i will call. Analyze victim's tablet... Peter: Why you send me this tablet, ? Its totally common teenage tablet. Lena: Nothing related to our case? Peter: Sorry, will continue to dig untill i found something. Analyze Metal Cross... Kim: Hello Lena, . Thats one nice Cross you give to me, but i am Jewish, not Christian, haha. Kim: I cheked Cross and found trace of anti-agnie cream. I checked with Andre and he said victim didnt have any trace of tham, so.. Lena: So our killer use it! Kim: Right, good luck with the killer . Autopsy Victim's body... Andre: Hello again, its been a time since i didnt get smashed corpse. Andre: Weapon is probably hard iron object, probably mallet but you need to find it to be sure. Lena: Anything else Andre? Andre: Yes Lena. i found little fibers in your victim hand. Plot Twist: that was hair fibers, brown hair fibers. Lena: Thanks Andre, now we know killer hair color, i just hope he will not dye his hair before we catch 'em! Later... Lena: Ready for recap ? Lena: Good... So we found Billy Francis in Church with smashed head. Lena: We learned he work in Coffee Shop.. and that he take pshychology test from Toby Baker... Lena: Also Priest Green who claim he never knw victim but victim had his priest ca- Jennifer: HEY, YOU! Who killed him! Lena: Calm down girl. Jennifer: Never told a girl to calm down, i wil... Irving: What happening here! Miss if you want to yell go to forest, this is Police Station. Chapter 2: Irving: Miss stop yelling, this is PD! Jennifer: Sorry, sir, i am just upset because my step-brother is killed. Irving: That is not reson to yell, go wait in integogation room untill Lena and talk to you. Irving: My office, now! Both of you! Irving: , why you didnt tell me victim is Billy! Lena: Why? Irving: Because Billy was LGBT activist, he needed to have a speech about LGBT community in Church Valley... Talk to Mrs Katie Howard, she is mayor of Church Valle, now GO! Talk to Jennifer Francis... Lena: You ok, miss? Jennifer: How could you feel if one of your family become victim? Jennifer: He was very good person, who would kill him? Jennifer: ... Lena: Please stop crying... So he didnt have any enemies? Jennifer: He had, one... That stupid priest with ironic surmane Green, traditionalist idiot! If i was you i should arrest him, QUICK! Lena: Father Green?! Is that all? Jennifer: No, do you have any anti-agnie cream, when i get upset agnies just pop up.. Lena: So , thanks to Jennifer we know Father Green hated our victim.. Lena: But ou are right, she is upset we should not take her words seroud untill she calm. Talk to Katie Howard: Katie: This is chaos! End of World! Armagedon! ARMAGENDON !! Lena: Calm down Mrs and told us more about Billy. Katie: He was such a sweet boy. He ws one of rares who was different in this creepy place. Alwys after his shift he comes here, this place was like.. Katie: ..Like his home. Lena: If he was here almost all day, that mean he maybe left something important here... You are totally right , lets look around. Investigate Church Valley Hall... Lena: This place is huge, what you found? Lena:... trash can, well lets follow forensics science 101 and case.. Right victim name is on case, lets search it! Examine Trash Can... Lena: Beside lot of soda, what you found ... Latter,intrensting.. Lena: ...Is this message coded or what? Lets send it to lab so they can decode that.. thing. Examine Case... Lena: This speech is emotional and deep. But back to job, right. You found scrapbook of our victima and.. Lena.. Who is this? Right , its written on covers. It says best momnts of Billy Francis and Alex Green.. Lena: ..Wait Green, like Father Green? Alex is probably his son, lets talk to him. Talk to Alex Green... Alex: Billy's dead! N-no that cant be true. I REFUSE to belive in that! Lena: Sorry for you loss, but its true.. You seems pretty close to him. Alex: Duh, because he is.. was my boyfrined, i meet him with his sister in coffee shop but my stupid father never approve my relationship with him. Alex: He alwas says that is deadly Sin, what nonsense! This is fuking XXI century not X century. Oh God i need to use anti-agnie cream again, i got all pimple when i get into stress. Analyze message... Peter: This message you send to me, who ever wrote it need to learn proper Latin. Lena: Latin? Peter: Yes, his message is written in poor and broken Latin. Peter: When i re-wrote message and when i transleted it sound like this... Peter:..."This is your last warning sinner, clean your sin or i will lean it, with blood"... Lena: Threat latter! Mention sin, sinner... Right that need to mean this message was wroted by priest, Father Green. Lena: Right , Jennifer and Alex was right, Father Green definetly hated our victim! Grill Father Green about latter... Lena: Looks like God dont like you a lot, Father! Father Green: Be carefull with your words, dear girl, God can hear you. Lena: Yeah, sorry but i am not religious but would like to know about your threat latter written in poor Latin. Father Green: Uhg, ok i send it to him, i wanted that sinner away from my son. Father Green: I will not let my son end like a sinner. All his family is sinest family i ever saw. Father Green: Even his sister is sinner, i get agnies just with wath how she kiss other girls! God created MALE and FEMALE to do that thing! Luna: Let's jsut hope you didnt take judgment in your own hand, "Father". Later, at the station... Luna: What is our next move ... Good idea lets investigate victim work place again and question one more Jennifer, if she is calm now. Question Jennifer... Lena: Hello Jennifer. and i would like to know if you are calm and ready to be interogated one more. Jennifer: Yes, detectives, i am ready..? Lena: This will not be long... Lena: ...Now tell us about your brother and his acts. Jennifer: He was cool boy, little naive but.. in fact sweet to everyone. Lena: In fact? Jennifer: Yeah, sometimes he got angry and we have arguments, but last time when we talked i was angry because i didnt pass year and i sayed something i will regret untill end of my life! Jennifer: I s-said that he should be dead just because he didnt make dinner, not just that he also like to crosdress sometimes and that... Jennifer:...that anoy m-me.. Eww, i know . Lena: Please just dont cry again, i hate that. Lena: We will talk again soon, so dont go far. Investigate Bar... Lena: Anything suspicios on your side ? Lena: Box, i am sure box hide something, so lets dig into it! Examine Box... Lena: That mallet is all bloody, lets send it to lab, shell we? Analyze Mallet... Kim: I dont know how you manage to hold this mallet? Its too heavy. Lena: Beside that Kim, what you found? Kim: Vistim's blood, lots of them actually, but more important thing is i also found trace of anti-agnie cream. Lena: Like our killer's? Kim: Yes but this mallet is very heavy and to just carry it you need to have more than 162 lbs, like.. Lena: Like our killer! we get very close! Later, at the police station... Lena: , looks like time for another recap... Lena: ...Plot twist our victim was actually very important. He needed to have speech for LGBT community. Lena: Also seems like he had little fight with his step-sis and huge problem with that "priest"... Lena: ...Now what next ? Diego: Oh, there you are rookie. I have big news for both of you! Chapter 3: Diego: I have big news for you ! Diego: You need to investigate Church Valley Hall quick! Lena: Why? Diego: Because they will renovate it and all your clues will be compromited, forever. Lena: Ok, Diaz thanks. Let's go before they start removating and other things. Investigate Stage... Lena: Uhh, good we come on time. What you holding? Dirty cup, well can is next to door.. Oh sorry you wanted to take closer that cup. Lena: And this broken device seems important.. Right, lets restore it! Examine dirty cup... Lena: This cup is like super dirty, look this blood too, you collext molecules? Ok, lets sedn it to Kim then. Examine broken device... Lena: You restored a camera. Good job ! Lets ship it to Peter. Analyze moleculs... Kim: This moleculs are coffeine, but i dont know who would drink from bloddy cup. Kim: When we speak of blood , blood belong to your victim, i checked with Andre and your victim dont have any coffeine in blood stream so.. Lena: Our killer drink doffee, thanks. Analyze camera... Peter: Hello, guy and girls, seat and enjoy in this beutiful record. On the recording... Billy: I told you last time, this is for our good! Alex: No its not.. i cant let you to say that about my father! Billy: But he is classic homophobic idiot! End of recording... Lena: This is end? Peter: That is all i menage to save. Lena: Nevermind, lets talk to Alex about this fight !Question Alex about his argument with victim... Lena: It seems your lovely relationship with Billy was not that lovely. Alex: About what you talk about, is she ok ? Lena: Cut the act, we know about argument!... Wow i sound like Diaz.. Alex: Ok, sorry i didnt mention it beause.. Alex: ... beause it would make me prime suspect, but i will tell you reason. Alex: You know that my father dont approve my choice, but Billy wanted to show him in bad light as bad father and worst person.. Alex: I wanted to stop him but didnt worked.. Lena: So you killed him? ALex: NO! I dont belive in violence. Later on... Lena: We are loser than ever to catch this killer but we need last piece of puzzle here... Lena: ... yes , lets back to main crime scene!Investigate Altar... Lena: Nothing on my side, on yours ?... CCTV camera... in Church hahah. Lena: Sorry, vital clue i know, but its locked. You unlocked tablet, maybe you will camera. Examine CCTV camera... Luna: Impresive ... Lets end it to lab and catch our killer! Analyze CCTV Camera... Peter: CCTV camera, what is this '90? Still its recorded murder. Lena: You have killer's face Peter? Peter: No, but i have his Height... Execly 6'0". Lena: That's it , lets put handcuff on our sinner! Arrest the Killer... Alex: Father stop! Father Green: No, you betrayed me! I killed one sinner, but i fogot to my sin, you! Lena: Fario PD, drop you weapon! NOW! Alex: Thanks Go- Father Green: You dont have any right to say His name sinner! Lena: I said DROP the gun! Father Green: Ok, ok dont need to yell... Lena: Very go.. No he will shoot. BANG! Lena:Is everyone alright? , Alex? Alex: I am good but where is my father? Father Green: I am here, i am shooted in leg, aaahhh... Lena: Father Green you are under arrest for murder of Billy Franis and attempt murder of Alex Green! Judge York: Father Antonio Green, you stand up for murder of Billy Franis and attempt murder of your son Alex Green, how you plead? Father Green: Guilty on Earth, innocent in the Heaven. Judge York: Yeah, just we are on Earth so you are guilty, anything else? Father Green: Yes. Why judge protect sinners? Judge York: Pardon? Nevermind, i sentence you to 40 years in prison with daily medicial check-ups and change of parole in 30 years. All rise! Lena: Our first case , i will have only good memory's of it. Lena: I cant wait another case to slove together . I just hopel less homophobic. Holly Blood 2/5 Lena: That was strange case and we almost died but on the end all was good, right ? Toby: Is there any ? I really need to talk with him! Lena: We are here Mr Baker, what you need? Toby: Can we speak in private? Lena: Yes, wait for us in interogation room. Lena: Well, lets see what he want. Check what Toby Baker want... Lena: So, tell us what you need. Toby: I need from you to check Church Valley Hall! Lena: Why? What happened there? Toby: I dont know some strange flyers started to pop up there and i need to have speech there, so i dont want to be unsecure. Please. Lena: Sure, Mr Baker, me and will check area. Ivestigate Church Valley Hall... Lena: I dont see any strange flyers, do you? Lena: Nice catch .. Oh darn its torned. You thing you can pieced it back together? Examine torn flyer... Lena: Wow , that was fast, but i dont see any strange with this flyer, do you? Lena: Right, Peter will know what to do with that flyer. Analyze flyer... Peter: HEY! , Lena. Its not cool to send cult thing to friend you know.. Lena: Cult? Peter: Yeah its propaganda flyer for cult Illuminated minds. Lena: This become huge.. Yes , we should inform Chief about that! Inform Chief about the cult... Lena: Chief, found a flyer about a cult named Illuminated min- Chief Bennett: Illuminated minds! Not again. Quick , go and check Katie, inform her too about this, she need to know they back in towm. Lena: But Ch- Chief Bennett: No time for questions. Go. Lena: Ok, , lets first grab something to eat before we go. Check Katie Howard... Ketie: Hello again detectives. Lena: Hello Mrs Katie, did you notied strange flyers here? Katie: No, why.. Lena: Beause found flyer who show that cult Illuminated Minds are back. Katie: Illuminated.. Minds.. No not again. can you please check Church beause its was first HQ or illuminated minds. Lena: No problem Mrs Howard, will check it for you. Investigate Church... Lena: Nothing on my side, what about your? Lena: This ID card you pick it up promising, but its faded.. I will get dusting kit for you . Examine faded ID card... Lena: Oh my God.. this ID card is membership card for.. Lena:.. Illuminated Minds! No way . Yeah you are right lets get it back to.. Standish Curtis. Give back ID to Standish... Lena: Hello Mr Curtis, Detective Lena and from Fario PD. Standish: Police. Lena: Yes, found your membership c- Standish: My card, oh yes, i forgot it when i was i Church. Lena: Did you know that yu are in cult? Standish: No, Illuminated Minds is not a cult. Its Not Profitable Organisation who spear real region among us! Standish: And , if you ever want to join us, we will accept you. Later, at the Station... Lena: Oh, i dont know for you , but i would like to go home now. Jennifer: Oh you are here! i really need your help! Lena: would be more that pleased to help you, please come to interogation room. Ask Jennifer what is a problem... Lena: Now tell what is a problem. Jennifer: I her you are good in finding stuff . Jennifer: I lost picture of me and Billy when i maturated. That picture is only thing i have now since my brother i...i-s... Lena: Dont worry Jennifer, me and will find your picture. Lena: Now, where to search... Oh yeah. You are awesome , lets investigate his workplace. Investigate Coffee Shop... Lena: Nice you found... broken object? Lena: Ok if you thing that is what we looking for, lets fix it. Examine broken object... Lena: Wow, i am really impressed . Yes, right lets back this cute picture to Jennifer. Give picture back to Jennifer... Lena: found your picture Jennifer. Jennifer: OMG, very much thanks you detectives. Lena: Its not a problem, its was a piece of cake for . Jennifer: Thanks again, please accept this money for Police Fond. Lena: Our first case is finally finished . You are really good partner, better than Arthur.. Lena: Who is Arthur you say? Oh ye he is my ex partner when i worked for Honolulu PD. Lena: By the way, lets enjoy in this peace, shell we?